Silver Fox
by VannCrows
Summary: Luego de una agotadora noche de reunión con su padre He Cheng se encuentra en su camino con cierto chico cuya enigmática figura y feroz mirada logran que en tan solo unos minutos se olvide de su cotidiana oscuridad y algo en él se encienda.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Todo claro?"

"Sí, padre"

Llevaba tres horas en un restaurante que su padre había reservado exclusivamente para que ambos cenaran, el único punto agradable de la velada eran los exquisitos platillos que estaban en la mesa, aunque ni la mejor comida podría aminorar la agria sensación que sentía en estos momentos, y el hecho de que el salón estuviera repleto de personal armado a modo de protección ante cualquier posible ataque tampoco ayudaba a despejar la tensión del ambiente.

El motivo para la reunión que los convocaba era para celebrar su pronta mayoría de edad, lo cual significaba que en breve pasaría a tomar mayores responsabilidades en los asuntos familiares, y aquellos asuntos familiares no significaban otra cosa que insertarse aún más en una organización que se encontraba alejada de cualquier esperanza o sueño que hubiera mantenido alguna vez durante su niñez.

"Bien. creo que ya es hora de irme a casa, mañana aún debo asistir a clases, estas son las últimas semanas que quedan antes de terminar la secundaria" Además tampoco quería dejar a su hermano solo en casa, con nada más que la compañía de la servidumbre.

"Si, yo también debo partir temprano a primera hora mañana"

"¿No irás a casa para saludar a He Tian?" Esta pregunta en realidad solo la hacía por cortesía ya que sabía cuál sería su respuesta, y a su hermano de todos modos tampoco le agradaba estar cerca de él. A pesar de tener solo cuatro años He Tian ya había asociado la figura de su padre con la de un ser que le producía sentimientos de temor, no era de extrañar que cada vez que este los visitaba luego de volver de sus viajes He Tian siempre se escondiera detrás de sus piernas, lo más alejado posible del otro.

"Para otra vez será"

"Bien, nos veremos hasta la próxima, ten un buen viaje"

"He Cheng, no olvides lo que hemos hablado esta noche, se que eres alguien bastante capaz en lo que se te encomienda y no dudo de tus habilidades, pero de todos modos me veo en la obligación de remarcar la importancia de nuestra reciente conversación, en tan sólo diez días obtendrás tu mayoría de edad y luego en tres semanas más terminarás tus estudios de secundaria, necesito que seas consciente del todo de la situación. Siempre has sido alguien especialmente maduro para tu edad, pero aún así sigues siendo demasiado joven, y es precisamente esa juventud tuya la que me preocupa, no me gustaría que en algún momento te dejaras llevar por los impulsos y olvidaras mantener la cabeza fría, esto es algo para que tengas en cuenta tanto para las próximas responsabilidades que deberás acarrear como para la forma en la que llevarás tu vida, un solo error tuyo podría hacer que todo lo que hemos construido se vaya al suelo".

Escuchó todo esto en silencio sin objetar, finalmente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Bien, ya puedes irte"

Al levantarse de su asiento y proceder a acercarse a la salida nota que tres hombres del personal armado de su padre lo siguen.

"No tienes que enviar a tus hombres conmigo, puedo cuidarme por mi mismo"

"Como quieras"

Luego de estas palabras su padre le dirige una mirada a sus hombres y estos se detienen, por lo que continúa su camino hacia la salida.

Al salir del lugar se encamina hacia su auto, el cual dejó aparcado a solo unos metros, muchos considerarían que aún era muy joven para tener una licencia y un auto de lujo como el que tenía, pero en el mundo del que provenía este tipo de cosas era tan normal como respirar.

No perdió más tiempo y de inmediato entró al auto y condujo a velocidad moderada en dirección a su casa, ya era pasada la media noche por lo que las calles estaban despejadas y podía manejar con bastante fluidez, esto era reconfortante ya que significaba que en pocos minutos estaría de vuelta y podría lanzarse a su cama y desconectarse por unas horas. Mientras se detenía en una luz roja activó el bluetooth del automóvil para escuchar un poco de música clásica en lo que quedaba de camino.

La música consiguió que entrara en un estado de paz absoluta, cosa difícil de conseguir para él en estos tiempos, sentía que en su interior nada ni nadie podría arruinar la relajación que lo embargaba en estos momentos. Todo seguía su curso normal hasta que sin previo aviso algo se lanzó delante de su auto por lo que terminó arrollándolo.

Mierda.

En su mente se dijo a sí mismo que era muy esperable que no todo podría ser tan perfecto, al parecer si no se topaba con alguna desgracia en su vida cada cierto tiempo el destino mismo se empeñaría en enviarle un recordatorio para que no olvide lo jodida que era su vida.

Luego de suspirar cansadamente abre la puerta del auto y procede a bajarse. Una vez fuera con la mirada intenta vislumbrar al animal que derribó. Aún faltaban cerca de 3km para llegar a casa, la cual se encontraba bastante apartada, situada en las cercanías de un río con bastantes árboles a su alrededor, no era extraño que en ocasiones rondaran animales como zorros o ciervos.

Aún así en la zona en que se encontraba ahora no estaba tan apartada y raramente aparecía algún animal en el camino. Dejó de pensar y buscó una linterna que llevaba en su auto, al encontrarla la encendió y esta vez lo que vio lo dejó con una expresión confusa, lo que encontró no fue un ciervo o cualquier otro animal, sino un humano, de hecho un chico que parecía de su edad.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a acercarse al chico mientras con la linterna apuntaba hacia su cara.

"Ugh...oye, aparta esa cosa, molesta una mierda en la vista"

A simple vista parecía que se encontraba bien, aunque su voz denotaba algo de dolor, luego notó que se afirmaba un brazo.

"¿Que haces?"

"Ah?

"Te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

"Pues que más?, intentando que no se me caiga el brazo luego de que me arrollaras con tu auto"

"Fuiste tú quién se lanzó, si buscabas algún método para terminar con tu vida existen muchos otros más eficaces que lanzarse hacia la carretera para ser derribado por el primer auto que te encontraras"

"Quien dijo que intente?! Uuugh...sabes, mejor callate, me duele todo ahora…"

Al decir eso nota cómo su cuerpo se contrae mientras se sostiene con mayor fuerza el brazo.

"Sube al auto, te llevaré a un hospital"

"¿Que? no…"

"No puedes quedarte aquí en ese estado"

"No te importa"

La verdad era que no le importaba demasiado, pero sus principios no le permitían dejar a la deriva a un hombre inocente que resultó herido a causa suya.

Sin decir una palabra se acercó al otro y prácticamente lo obligó a ponerse en pie.

"Ah! suéltame, me duele!, solo sigue tu camino y déjame en paz, y descuida que no pondré ninguna denuncia en tu contra"

"Te dejaré en paz una vez que subas al auto y me dejes llevarte a un hospital"

"...que insistente eres, está bien...ugh…"

Con algo de esfuerzo subió al auto, al instante subió él también y condujo en dirección hacia el centro de urgencias más cercano. Los minutos transcurrieron mientras conducía y el ambiente era bastante silencioso de parte de ambos, con nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones, fue entonces que procedió a hablar, "¿no me dirás qué hacías corriendo en medio de una carretera? con una prisa tan grande que no notaste que venía un auto en camino?", ante esta pregunta el chico no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo mirando hacia la ventana, hizo esto durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su destino.

Al llegar al lugar ambos bajan del auto e ingresan al centro, luego de algunos trámites de papeleos finalmente el chico logra ser atendido, durante la revisión médica se negó a contestar cualquier tipo de pregunta, al final indicaron que en general su salud se encontraba en buen estado pero que su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado, recomendaron además que se quedara al menos una noche para estar bajo observación, ante esto el chico se negó rotundamente. Se encargó de pagar los gastos médicos correspondientes, a pesar de que el otro le dijera que "no se entrometiera" o que "no le debía nada". Al salir del recinto y verificar la hora en su reloj comprobó que eran cerca de las 2:00 am, lo que significaba que llegaría a casa cercano a las 3:00 am.

"Bien, ya es hora de irme, y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo"

"Ya vete, puedo ocuparme de mi mismo desde ahora"

Al escuchar esto se encamina hacia su auto y saca del interior papel y lápiz, escribiendo en el papel ciertos números.

"Ten, este es mi número de teléfono, puedes llamarme si tu estado empeora".

"No lo necesito"

Sin escucharlo le introduce el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que este llevaba puesta.

"Acéptalo por ahora, ya verás luego lo que haces con el"

"Lo tiraré en el primer basurero que encuentre"

"Haz lo que quieras"

Sin decir más palabras se sube al auto para finalmente irse a casa, ya podía prever que al día siguiente despertaría con bastante cansancio y además sintiendo que no durmió lo suficiente.

Mientras tanto el chico saca el pequeño trozo de papel que fue puesto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo contempla unos segundos con el ceño algo fruncido para luego volver a introducirlo al interior de su chaqueta.


	2. Chapter 2

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse molestamente entre medio de las cortinas de la habitación, lo que significaba que ya era hora de levantarse. Con algunos sonidos quejumbrosos estira su brazo fuera de su cama hacia la mesa de noche en busca de su teléfono, lo acerca a su rostro para comprobar la hora, "6:00 am", tal y como presentía ya era la hora exacta en que debía ponerse en pie.

Con algo de esfuerzo se dirige hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, al momento en que el agua toma contacto con su piel su mente comienza a recordar los eventos ocurridos durante la noche, no era difícil comprender el motivo de su cansancio, el cual era tanto mental como físico, la reunión con su padre le había robado gran parte de su energía y lo peor del asunto es que sabía que prontamente vendrían aún más. Sus músculos lentamente comienzan a relajarse, solo había dormido un par de horas por lo que su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Al salir de la ducha rápidamente se lava los dientes y luego comienza a ponerse su uniforme, de la nada es que recuerda la escena del pequeño accidente ocurrido entre su auto y aquel chiquillo imprudente, no puede evitar ante ello soltar un largo suspiro, y es que si no hubiera sido por ese chico quizá hubiera podido tener algunas horas más de sueño y no se sentiría tan hecho mierda como ahora. Ahora que se acordaba de aquel chico se dio cuenta que a pesar de acompañarlo al hospital y entregarle su número telefónico olvidó preguntarle su nombre.

 _De cualquier modo dudo que volvamos a vernos._

Al detener el ritmo de sus pensamientos se apresura en terminar de alistarse para luego salir de su habitación y bajar a comer algo de desayuno, como el tiempo que tenía era demasiado limitado solo alcanza a probar un par de bocados para casi enseguida levantarse, tomar su bolso y dirigirse hacia la entrada principal. Antes de aquello le recuerda a una de las sirvientas que despertara en seguida a He Tian para que este se alistara para ir al preescolar, sin decir ni una palabra más continua su camino hacia la puerta. A pesar de contar con su propio auto siempre prefería llegar a la escuela en uno de los autos de su padre que era conducido por uno de sus choferes, de este modo no tendría que soportar las miradas reprobatorias de algunos de sus maestros.

Logra llegar a la escuela sin complicaciones, al bajar del automóvil nota al instante las miradas de algunas chicas que lo observaban, aunque en realidad no lograba comprender si en verdad lo miraban a él o al lujoso auto. Al bajarse del carro comienza a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la escuela mientras a su vez continuaba siendo observado por el grupo de chicas, las cuales siempre lo observaban desde lejos y en raras ocasiones se le acercaban. Él nunca había sido muy expresivo y tampoco tenía interés alguno en interactuar con ellas, cuando era niño muchos compañeros de su edad se le acercaban y hablaban, pero al crecer no solo su estatura fue en aumento, sino también su aura intimidante que parecía espantar a cualquiera que tuviera cerca.

El día en la escuela transcurría de manera normal, como solo faltaban tres semanas para el término de las clases ya casi todos sus exámenes habían sido rendidos, sólo faltaba esperar que los días pasaran para finalmente estar fuera de este lugar.

Aún faltaban exactamente dos horas para que este día de escuela se terminara, pero para ello aún quedaba rendir la última clase, la cual no era otra que educación física. El calor que se sentía a estas horas era francamente abrasador, lo que no ayudaba en nada en el ánimo de los estudiantes por hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio. La clase consistió en tomar el tiempo de cada estudiante en realizar una carrera con obstáculos, para luego terminar y correr diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha. Como ya estaba acostumbrado al entrenamiento físico toda esta clase no significaba nada para él, desde que tiene uso de razón recuerda que su padre siempre contrató a los mejores entrenadores para que lo ayudaran a fortalecer su resistencia y fuerza física, también fue instruido en las diferentes artes de defensa personal y tácticas de combate, sin mencionar que también aprendió el uso de armas de fuego, pero esto último no es algo que comente con nadie.

Como era de esperarse fue el primero en terminar sus diez vueltas, como aún quedaba tiempo de sobra para el término de la clase decidió ir por una botella de agua que había dejado sobre una de las bancas y descansar, mientras probaba algunos sorbos nota la leve presencia de alguien acercándose, al voltear su cabeza para ver quién era se percata que es una de sus compañeras de clase.

"He Cheng...ah...hola!"

"Hola"

"Hm…¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Ya estamos hablando"

"Si pero, ¿podría ser en otro lugar?"

"Ok…" Sin decir más caminan un par de pasos hasta llegar detrás de unos arbustos, cerca de los vestidores.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ah...bueno"

Ya se podía hacer una idea de a donde iría todo esto, después de todo no era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba. Esta chica al igual que las otras nunca antes se habían acercado a hablarle, no conocían nada de él y aún así algunas se mostraban esperanzadas ante él esperando algo que jamás llegaría. En este caso podía suponer que esta chica luego de confesarse lo invitaría a salir a un parque o a cualquier otro lugar icónico de cualquier manga romántico, todo esto era tan predecible que podría voltear sus ojos.

"Que perdida de tiempo"

No se suponía que dijera esto en voz alta, no se suponía que se comportara como un cretino, no se suponía que no pudiera controlar su actuar. _"No me gustaría que en algún momento te dejaras llevar por los impulsos"_ , al recordar esta frase proveniente de su padre no puede evitar crisparse, y al parecer algo de eso se debió mostrar en su expresión ya que la chica retrocedió un paso.

"Lo siento" es todo lo que logra decir y se aleja rápidamente de la chica para entrar en los vestidores.

Cierra la puerta fuertemente para asegurarse de que nadie entrara. Sentía que su humor se había estropeado, y no era por la chica, la chica le daba igual aunque lamentaba haber sido tan grosero, quién había estropeado todo había sido el mismo, pero aún así, lo que lo hacía sentirse miserable era recordar las palabras de su padre, siempre pensó que no necesitaba sus sermones y que él mismo podría lograr desenvolverse sin su ayuda ni la de nadie, pero ahora no solo lo escuchaba al tenerlo frente suyo, sino que su mente confabulaba para escucharlo en cualquier momento, haciendo imposible que pudiera deshacerse de la presencia de su padre en su vida.

Mientras debatía consigo mismo comienza a sentir la vibración de su teléfono celular, al sacarlo de su bolsillo y ver la pantalla nota que es una llamada de un número desconocido.

Luego de dudar un poco al final termina por contestar.

"¿Quien habla?"

"..."

"¿Hola? ¿Quién eres y porque llamas?"

"..."

Ya estaba harto, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucha los primeros sonidos a través del teléfono, sonidos semejantes a una respiración.

"...Hey…"

"..." Esta vez fue él quién se quedó sin palabras, esa voz definitivamente la había escuchado, y creía saber de quién provenía.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"...carretera…" Luego de decir esto último el teléfono se corta.

No tuvieron que pasar muchos segundos para que se levantara y pusiera en marcha, lo primero que hace es recoger su bolso que ya se encontraba en los vestidores con sus pertenencias, luego de ello se apresura en salir de allí.

Con paso rápido llega hasta la parte trasera de la escuela y sin mayores problemas logra escalar el portón que se encontraba en el sector de estacionamiento. En unos cuantos segundos ya estaba fuera, como aún faltaban más de treinta minutos para que llegara su chofer a recogerlo decide coger un taxi. Las indicaciones que le dio al taxista fueron para recorrer el mismo camino que se utiliza para ir a su casa.

No sabía porque se había apresurado después de la llamada, después de todo si la persona que contestó era la misma que él pensaba, la verdad es que apenas lo conocía, pero aún así ahora mismo se mostraba muy concentrado mirando hacía la carretera. Ya habían recorrido cerca de la mitad del camino hasta que vio un bulto al lado del camino.

"Deténgase"

"¿En plena carretera? aún no hemos llegado"

"Solo haga lo que le digo!" la mirada junto con su tono de voz convencieron al hombre de detener el vehículo, de inmediato abre la puerta y se encamina hacia lo que parecía un bulto desde lejos pero que en verdad era un hombre, de hecho el mismo chico al que había arrollado la noche anterior, en esta ocasión estaba al parecer inconsciente.

"Oye!" lo zamarrea para conseguir que el otro se despertara, solo consiguiendo que este abriera un poco los ojos. Nota que el chico tenía una de sus manos sobre su abdomen, al prestar atención a esto comienza a acercar su rostro hasta que se percata que la mano tenía algo de sangre. "Que...que hiciste?" agarra la mano del otro para comprobar lo que estaba ocurriendo y es allí cuando se fija en que el chico tenía su mano en su abdomen debido a un corte, el cual debieron propinarle hace tan solo unos minutos. La herida estaba cerca del área en que se encontraba su ombligo, estaba sangrando bastante por lo que si continuaba así sería peligroso. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo posa su brazo detrás de la espalda del chico y comienza a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, esto no fue tarea fácil ya que el otro estaba apenas despierto y además al ser casi de la misma estatura su peso no era algo que tomar a la ligera.

"Hey taxista!" el hombre había estado observando la escena en silencio desde lejos, desde el momento en que vió al chico tirado en plena carretera tuvo un mal presentimiento, y al instante en que logró divisar la sangre consiguió que se espantara a tal punto en que estuvo a punto que pisar el acelerador para huir de aquella escena, pero luego al ver que He Cheng llegó hasta su auto mientras sujetaba con el brazo derecho al otro chico que parecía semi inconsciente optó por permanecer con el auto en su lugar.

"Bien, necesito que continúe por el camino que le estaba indicando"

"Su amigo no parece estar muy bien...a donde quiere que los lleve?"

"A mi casa".


	3. Chapter 3

Aún faltaba alrededor de una hora para que el chofer encargado de llevar y traer de vuelta a He Tian a casa llegara junto con el, por lo que los únicos en la residencia eran algunos del personal de servidumbre. La situación por el momento era favorable ya que no tendría que idear excusas que decirle a su hermano acerca del extraño hombre a quién conducía hacia la casa. Al llegar, junto con la ayuda de algunos empleados lograron transportar al malherido chico por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, ya que allí era donde se encontraba su habitación.  
Con mucho cuidado logran depositar el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama, inmediatamente le pide al personal que le hicieran entrega de implementos para proceder a curarlo.

"Joven…¿no cree que sería mejor llamar a un médico?"

"Su herida no es tan grave, se lo necesario que debo hacer para estabilizarlo... además no tengo la paciencia para responder preguntas de algún doctor, y espero que de ustedes tampoco" mientras dice aquello mira de reojo al personal, quienes entendieron el mensaje y sin decir nada se retiran de la habitación, dejándolos solo a el y el herido. Casi de manera inmediata ingresa una de las criadas que había estado buscando los implementos de curación, los coloca sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca y luego se retira, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Ahora que había conseguido que lo dejaran tranquilo procede a ir por los materiales a utilizar para comenzar a curar, luego se acerca al chico y de manera lenta levanta la

camiseta del otro para inspeccionar la herida. A simple vista notó que esta no era una herida profunda, y que de hecho era bastante superficial, lo cual agradece ya que sus conocimientos para tratar heridas no eran de nivel experto. Sin esperar más tiempo rápidamente le quita por completo la camiseta y comienza a tratar la zona afectada.

 ****

Durante las horas que transcurrieron después de que lograra encargarse del corte del chico, llegó una repentina lluvia, la cual cada vez parecía aumentar más su intensidad. Afortunadamente la enorme casa poseía una buena estructura por lo que jamás habían sufrido por filtraciones de agua. Como aún se sentía algo inquieto optó por permanecer en su habitación, solo bajó al primer piso a recibir a He Tian una vez que este llegó y además para informar que no cenaría en el comedor principal, por lo que solicitó que le hicieran llegar una bandeja con la comida a su cuarto. La comida había llegado hace algunos minutos y no sentía el más mínimo apetito por probar ningún bocado, ignorando la comida prefirió sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y observar la lluvia .  
Sin previo aviso escucha el leve sonido del crujir de su cama por lo que se voltea de inmediato y observa cómo la persona que se encuentra en su cama aún a pesar de encontrarse dormido intenta moverse un poco, al hacer esto al instante deja de moverse.

Sin pensarlo se levantó del sofá y lentamente se acercó a la cama, recordó que en las oportunidades anteriores en las que se encontró con este chico nunca le había prestado demasiada atención ya que la primera vez que se vieron era de noche y estaban en plena carretera, solo consiguió distinguirlo por su linterna, además estaba algo impactado de que a quien arrolló con su auto fuera un humano y no un animal, solo quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien por lo que apenas se enfocó en su cara, luego en su segundo encuentro lo encuentra tirado en la calle con una herida en el estómago. Fue todo una sumatoria de hechos que lo obligaban a adoptar una postura alerta, ninguna de las dos situaciones eran los momentos para intentar indagar o saber más del otro.  
Mientras se acercaba a cada paso nota que la expresión del chico era de completa calma, sin ningún ceño fruncida o mueca sarcástica, su cabello era bastante peculiar, partiendo por el color platinado y además por el corte rapado a los lados con mechones de cabello más largos en el centro, su mirada fue viajando hasta llegar al tatuaje que tenía en el brazo derecho, los colores que poseía eran de tonalidades verdes, y el diseño parecía ser el de un ave fénix, al parecer su apariencia hacía gala de su carácter. Se había acercado hasta estar al lado de la cama, podría haberse apartado luego de verle un poco la cara pero aún se mantenía en la misma posición, solo atinó a reaccionar cuando el chico nuevamente comenzó a intentar moverse, lo que causó que al instante se alejara para posicionarse cerca de la ventana. Después de moverse notó que el otro aún seguía durmiendo.

Tenía la sensación de que este chico no se despertaría pronto, por lo que tendría que hacerse a la idea de dormir en el sofá. Si lo pensaba, él en realidad tenía todo el derecho a dormir en su cama, después de todo esta era grande por lo que fácilmente cabrían hasta cuatro personas, pero luego recordaba que el carácter de la visita que tenía allí instalada probablemente intentaría asfixiarlo con la almohada si lo veía a él a su lado en plena noche.

Suspirando con resignación dirige su atención hacia la bandeja con la cena que esperaba por él, la recoge de la mesa y se sienta con ella en el sofá para comenzar a comer, ya que no quería que su cuerpo lamentara luego la falta de alimento.

Al terminar de comer se levanta para devolver la bandeja a la cocina, en el momento en que abre la puerta de la habitación para salir se encuentra con una de las empleadas, que al parecer venía a retirar la bandeja. Sin esperar que le dijera nada ella recibe la bandeja en sus manos y antes de retirarse a continuar con sus quehaceres le dedica una mirada.

"Joven He, su hermano quiere hablar un momento con usted" mientras dice esto mira hacia su espalda y nota que el chico estaba detrás de ella"

"Bien, déjanos solos" sin más palabras la mujer se retira.

Se encontraban en la entrada de su cuarto, pero como no quería que He Tian fisgoneara y viera a la persona que tenía dentro prefirió salir al pasillo y encaminarse al cuarto del otro, después de todo quedada casi al lado del suyo.

"¿Porque nos dirigimos a mi habitación?" 

"Es tarde, tienes que irte a la cama"

"Pero quería hablar contigo"

"Podemos hacerlo allí"

"Bueno…" Cuando llegan a su cuarto se digna a preguntarle algo que le daba curiosidad

"¿Quien es el hombre que tienes en tu cuarto?"

Eso era algo que no se esperaba "..¿de donde sacaste eso?"

"En la cocina escuche a una de las tías mencionarlo…¿es un amigo?

Parece que tendría que conversar seriamente con el personal acerca de lo que pueden y no pueden comentar por los pasillos de la casa, sobretodo si está su hermano cerca.

"Algo así…"

"¿Está enfermo? ¿por eso está ocupando tu cama?"

"..." No sabía con exactitud quién fue la criada que abrió la boca, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que la encontraría, y la sermonearía.

"Si, es un amigo que está enfermo"

"Oh! hermano tu siempre estás solo, ahora podrás jugar con el!"

"...Si, claro…bien, no más preguntas, es tarde y necesitas descansar" al decir esto comienza a arroparlo con su ropa para dormir, abre su cama para que este pueda acostarse "Solo quiero que entiendas que el amigo que está en mi cuarto está descansando, el no se siente bien así que por nada del mundo vayas allí a molestarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si"

"Bien" dicho esto le acaricia la cabeza y se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta, "Buenas noches, descansa"

"Buenas noches, hermano" 

Cierra la puerta y se encamina nuevamente hacia su habitación, al llegar su mirada se posa en el chico, el cual aún se mantenía dormido en la misma posición. Intentando no causar demasiado ruido abre el armario y saca una frazada, la cual coloca sobre el sofá, luego de ello se acerca hacia la cama y toma una almohada, la que también dispone sobre el sofá. En estos momentos lo único que esperaba es que no amaneciera adolorido al día siguiente, aunque el sillón era bastante cómodo nunca había pasado una noche entera intentando dormir sobre el. Lo único que faltaba para poder lanzarse a dormir era ponerse una ropa más cómoda, por lo que vuelve al armario y toma unos pantalones delgados y una camiseta negra. Antes de cambiarse recuerda que no está solo y gira la cabeza hacia la cama, esta persona aún no mostraba señales de despertar pronto, por lo que continua con lo que estaba haciendo y se desprende de su uniforme, el cual no había podido sacarse en todo el día para luego ponerse la ropa de descanso.

Ahora finalmente podía acostarse e intentar dormir, solo quería terminar este día, probablemente a la mañana siguiente el chico se despertaría y exigiría respuestas sobre el porqué estaba en este lugar, pero eso es algo que pensaría mañana, ahora solo necesitaba desaparecer aunque fuera por un par de horas.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentía un gran cansancio en su cuerpo, no sabía qué día ni que hora era, solo sabía que debido a su buena o mala suerte aún seguía con vida. Lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos, su primer pensamiento fue que aún estaría soñando ya que esperaba encontrarse en algún callejón inmundo y no en una enorme cama con respaldo acolchado y almohadones que parecían estar rellenos de plumas, fácilmente podía decir que era la cama más cómoda en la que había dormido en toda su vida, aunque en realidad cualquier cama sería más cómoda que su vieja colcha.

No entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía con su mirada comienza a recorrer la habitación, nota la gran altura que poseía el techo, del cual colgaba un candelabro lujoso, enormes ventanales se encontraban hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, estas estaban cubiertas por unas igualmente enormes cortinas blancas, además logra percatarse de la presencia de dos puertas, lo que hacía probable que una de ellas condujera a un baño, todo el conjunto de la habitación además de ser de primera clase parecía ser bastante tradicional, aunque para su gusto también se veía anticuado.

Después de contemplar el lugar recuerda los eventos vividos, en específico el momento en que fue apuñalado. Su mirada se dirige hacia su propio cuerpo y además de percatarse de que le habían extraído su camiseta, al parecer alguien se había encargado de curar su herida, ya que la zona estaba cubierta por vendas, lo que significaba que no estaba soñando.

Posicionando sus manos a cada lado de la cama empieza a levantarse, aún sentía su cuerpo adolorido pero la intriga de saber dónde estaba era más grande, en el momento en que pone un pie fuera de la cama escucha un sonido proveniente de una de las puertas, y de manera repentina esta se abre, dejando al descubierto a la persona que se encontraba dentro. Esta persona, no era nada menos que aquel tipo que le aventó un auto encima.

"¿Que...qué estás haciendo?"

"Acabo de lavarme los dientes"

"No te pregunte eso!" No entendía nada, ya era extraño despertar en un lugar que no conocía, pero encontrar a este tipo aquí es algo que escapaba que toda su lógica.

"Lo que quiero saber es... ¡¿que estoy haciendo yo aquí?! y también ¡¿qué haces tú aquí?!"

Mientras aumentaba su voz su respiración se vuelve agitada y un leve dolor en la zona herida se hace presente, al parecer su expresión pareció demostrar algún tipo de dolor ya que el otro hombre se acerca.

"No te alteres, has descansado bastante pero aún no transcurren ni siquiera 24 hrs desde que cure tu herida"

"!¿Que tú qué?! ahora su confusión era mayor "¡¿será posible que este tipo sea un doctor?!" , mientras más lo miraba menos convencido estaba de aquello, el hombre de pie frente a él parecía una persona seria, pero aún se veía algo joven como para tener la edad necesaria para graduarse como médico, a menos que fuera más viejo de lo que aparentaba.

"¿Eres estudiante de medicina o algo así?

"No"

"¿Entonces solo te dedicas a cerrarle las tripas a la gente como pasatiempo?

"No exageres, tu herida no era tan grave, era bastante superficial por lo que sólo tuve que emplear algunas maniobras básicas para lograr estabilizarte"

"¡¿Maniobras básicas?!" mientras más escuchaba lo que el otro decía más confundido se sentía, además presentía que el discurso del sujeto intentaba desviar la conversación y así no contestar sus preguntas.

"Escucha, te encontré herido a un lado de la carretera, solo hice lo que cualquier persona con algo de criterio hubiera hecho, no podía simplemente marcharme y dejarte allí para que te desangraras"

"¿Y es usted tan generoso que me trajo a esta sosa mansión para cuidarme?"

"Te traje a mi casa porque sospeche que si te llevaba a un hospital no querrías rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre los motivos que te llevaron a involucrarte en un pleito que terminó contigo en ese estado. No se si aún recuerdas pero el día en que apareciste frente a mi auto y te acompañé al centro de urgencias te mantuviste en silencio durante todo el momento, negándote a contestar cualquier pregunta de enfermeras y doctores, no parecías nada cómodo en ese momento, y no creo que solo fuera por el golpe que recibiste de mi auto.

A pesar de solo haberse encontrado una vez, este hombre parecía ser más perceptivo y comprensivo de lo que parecía.

"Además, si me preguntas el porque precisamente soy yo quién está aquí pues...fuiste tú mismo quién me llamó, ¿no?"

"!" "mierda", la verdad es que si recordaba que fue él quién lo había llamado, luego de ser herido se encontraba solo, sin nadie cercano a quién recurrir, fue allí cuando recordó aquel trozo de papel que el otro le había entregado con su número escrito. Sin ninguna esperanza en que contestaran su llamada marcó su número, se encontraba con tan poca fuerza que solo fue capaz de decir unas dos palabras para luego desvanecerse en el suelo.

"Pero...a duras penas fui capaz de pronunciar unas palabras, ¿sabías siquiera que se trataba de mi?"

"Lo sabía"

"Pero…¿como?"

"Creí reconocer tu voz pero si te soy sincero, creo que todo fue cosa de mi intuición"

"¿Tu intuición?"

"No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar demasiado antes por lo que solo recordaba levemente tu voz, pero de alguna manera presentí que se trataba de ti, puedes llamar eso intuición o lo que sea"

No sabía cómo sentirse luego de escuchar eso, esta persona no lo conocía, no sabía nada de el pero aún así aceptó su llamada y fue al lugar que le indicó sin tener idea de lo que sucedía.

"Bien...gracias, supongo...ahora creo que es momento de que me marche"

"Espera, tu herida aún no sana, deberías permanecer aquí y descansar al menos unos días"

"No creo que sea necesario, ya has hecho suficiente, continuaré arregládomelas por mi cuenta"

"Insisto, si la herida se abre dudo que te acerques a un hospital y no creo que sepas los cuidados necesarios como para atenderte por ti mismo"

"No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo"

"Es mi asunto si luego vuelvo a encontrarte tirado y nuevamente tengo que ayudarte, no seas necio y quédate un par de días, luego de ello ya podrás irte y seguir con tu vida"

No quería admitirlo pero lo estaba convenciendo, después de todo quizá no sea tan mala idea permanecer un par de días más en este palacio mientras era atendido, además tampoco es como si tuviera prisa en volver o siquiera hubiera alguien esperando por el.

Sin pensarlo más libera un largo suspiro "Esta bien, solo unos días"

"Solo unos días. Durante este tiempo puedes continuar utilizando mi habitación, yo me cambiaré a la de invitados, así puedes tener tu espacio"

Este último comentario lo sorprendió, no se esperaba que le hubiera cedido su habitación y su cama para descansar.

"Bien, ahora debo cambiarme de ropa porque debo ir a la escuela, pero no estarás solo, le encargué al personal que te atiendan en lo que necesites, estaré de vuelta por la tarde"

"Eh...tu…¿vas a la escuela?

"Si"

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"17"

"Yo pensaba que tendrías unos 20 años…" No se esperaba para nada que este sujeto tuviera su misma edad.

"...Pues no" al decir esto su mirada parecía especialmente seria, pareciera que no le agradaba ser confundido con alguien más viejo.

"Oh, solo una cosa más…ya que estarás aquí sería útil conocer tu nombre"

"...Qiu"

"Bien Qiu, nos vemos por la tarde, y por cierto, el mio es He Cheng"

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Qiu se hospedaba en su casa, lo sorprendente de todo el asunto era lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y no solo el, sino incluso su hermano. Los primeros dos días Qiu permanecía todo el tiempo en su habitación descansando, durante la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena era una de las criadas quien se encargaba de proporcionarle una bandeja con la comida correspondiente. De alguna manera durante esos días He Tian logró escabullirse en la habitación en la que este se encontraba y no perdió oportunidad de bombardearlo con preguntas. No ocultó su asombro cuando se le acercó emocionado para hablarle sobre el otro chico.

"Hermano! Qiu ge es genial! el tiene una motocicleta y sabe muchas cosas! invítalo a que cene con nosotros en el comedor! por favor!

Por lo que desde ese día ahora el chico los acompañaba al momento de cenar, al principio el otro no parecía muy de acuerdo pero parece que quedó muy satisfecho al notar que la cantidad de comida en la mesa era muy superior a la que tenía en su bandeja.

Ahora era justamente el momento en que se dirigía al comedor principal para la cena, aunque en su caso llegaba con algo de retraso ya que se encontraba terminando algunos proyectos finales para la escuela en la habitación. Al llegar ve a su hermano y Qiu acomodados terminando de comer, He Tian parecía especialmente animado haciendo gestos con las manos mientras conversaba con el otro, solo se detiene cuando lo ve llegar.

"Oh, hermano! ya terminaste tus cosas?"

"Si…"

"Le estaba contando a Qiu ge sobre un parque de diversiones que mostraron por televisión! tiene muchos juegos! podemos ir los tres a verlo!"

"Tal vez en vacaciones" no quería darle demasiadas ilusiones ya que sabía que una vez las vacaciones comenzaran su padre probablemente querría que se encargara de algunos negocios. Sin más optó por cambiar de tema.

"Veo que ya terminaste de comer, ¿porque no mejor vas a tu habitación a jugar y dejas que nuestro Qiu ge descanse?. Al decir esto se da cuenta como el otro chico frunce levemente el ceño.

"Pero aún me falta comer el postre! ¿puedo llevarlo a mi cuarto y comerlo allí?"

"Esta bien, pero intenta no ensuciar tu cama con la comida"

"Ajá" se levanta de su asiento y se retira del mesón mientras llevaba el plato con el postre en sus manos.

Al retirarse su hermano se concentra en su propio plato y empieza a degustar del filete que tenía en frente. Al dar las primeras probadas puede sentir como la persona a su lado lo miraba fijamente.

"¡¿Qué fue eso de Qiu ge?!"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Me acabas de llamar de esa manera sin siquiera inmutarte!"

"Mi hermano te llama así todo el tiempo"

"Tu hermano tiene cuatro años"

"¿De manera que solo los niños pueden llamarte así?"

"Solo los que me agradan" se limpia la boca con una servilleta y aleja levemente su platillo ya que había terminado de comer.

"Por cierto, quería hablarte de algo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"...Creo que ya es momento de que me marche"

"Oh…" No es como si hubiera olvidado que este chico tenía su propia casa y su propia vida, es solo que le sorprendió que repentinamente hablara sobre marcharse en este momento.

"Mi herida está bastante mejor, no veo la necesidad de continuar estorbando aquí"

"No estorbas" lo había dicho sin pensar, la mirada del otro reflejaba algo de asombro debido a su comentario, "Quiero decir...esta casa es grande, no hay problema si necesitas quedarte unos días más, pero puedo entender que quieras retomar con tu vida ahora que te encuentras recuperado"

"Si...la verdad es que debo volver y continuar con mis asuntos, como volver a la escuela...y no es que esté emocionado por retomar las clases pero toda esta semana de absentismo implicará que me encuentre con una pila de deberes escolares esperándome, además solo quedan dos semanas para graduarme, no quiero que mis maestros me molesten y sermoneen antes de que finalmente deje de verles las caras"

"Lo entiendo, cuando quieres partir?"

"Mañana por la tarde"

"Bien, te acompañaré de regreso"

"¿Ah? No!"

"No hagas berrinches, mañana me das las indicaciones y te acompaño en mi auto, así llegarás más pronto y no tendrás que gastar dinero en el transporte"

"...bien", desvía su mirada hacia su plato vacío

A juzgar por su expresión este no parecía del todo convencido con la idea, pero como ya había aceptado no habría marcha atrás, "Bien, mañana por la mañana le contaré a He Tian sobre tu partida, así podrá despedirse de ti, se enfadaría conmigo si no le dijera"

"No tengo problema, pero después de eso nos vamos"

Eran exactamente las 6 p.m cuando decidieron ponerse en marcha. Ya había vuelto de la escuela por lo que tal y como prometió condujo a Qiu hasta su auto para que finalmente partieran del lugar. Antes de ello He Tian pudo despedirse del otro, estaba bastante desanimado al hacerlo, la mayor parte del tiempo su hermano siempre estaba en compañía suya o del personal de la casa, por lo que era fácil que se aburriera.  
Ambos subieron al automóvil y partieron al instante. Qiu estuvo los primeros minutos indicando el recorrido que tenía que tomar, al parecer su casa estaba ubicada más lejos de lo que pensaba. Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en total silencio.

Cuando al parecer ya había transcurrido la mitad del camino finalmente habló, "mi hermano te echará de menos".

"Ese niño es muy agradable, y que conste que me es difícil decir eso sobre un niño. Deberías pasar más tiempo con el, siempre está hablando de ti"

"¿En serio? ¿y qué cosas dice?"

"Pues que le gustaría estar más tiempo contigo pero casi siempre estás ocupado con la escuela o hablando con tu padre por teléfono, y que también quisiera que dejaras de prometer cosas que no cumplirás porque estaba seguro no lo llevarías al parque de diversiones en vacaciones"

"..." Al parecer su hermano le había tomado más confianza de lo que creía, no creyó que incluso mencionara a su padre, "vaya...ahora pensarás que soy un pésimo hermano"

"Yo no he dicho eso" se acomoda en el asiento mientras mira por la ventana "Me imagino que debe ser difícil encargarte de tu hermano tu solo mientras a la vez intentas encargarte de tu propia vida…"

"Pues no negaré que a veces es agotador, sobretodo intentar lidiar con mis asuntos...tu…¿de casualidad tienes hermanos?"

"No los tengo"

"Oh…" comenzaba a preguntarse si este sería un buen momento para preguntarle sobre su familia, ya que nunca hizo mención de ella y el tampoco intentó presionarlo.

"Entonces…¿vives solo con tus padres? ¿les mencionaste dónde estuviste esta semana?

"...No"

"¿Estuviste fuera una semana sin comunicarte con ellos ni enviar alguna señal de vida?"

"No...no podría hacerlo, no vivo con ellos" aún mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana "desde hace unos años que vivo solo.

"Oh…" le dedica una leve mirada para luego volver a enfocarse en el camino. No se imaginaba que viviera solo, aunque le intrigaba conocer más detalles, prefiere no hacer mas preguntas.

"Ya casi llegamos" con solo un vistazo observa que el sector en el cual se encontraban era un barrio compuesto mayormente por casas pequeñas, los enormes edificios eran reemplazados por pequeños apartamentos, además había una gran escasez de alumbrado público, lo que le hacía sospechar que por las noches no sería un sector seguro.

"Bien, es aquí" al escucharlo estaciona el automóvil en frente de lo que parecía un apartamento compuesto por dos pisos, nota que la escalera que conducía hacia el segundo piso se veía muy endeble, y no solo la escalera, la construcción en sí parecía que caería en cualquier momento, "me pregunto si será ésta la razón por la que no quería que lo acompañara"

"Tu cara parece indicar que nunca has estado en un barrio antes"

"¿Te alojas en uno de estos apartamentos?"

"Solo alquilo una habitación, con el dinero que obtengo en mi trabajo solo me alcanza para esto...aunque ya debo tres meses de alquiler…"

"Nunca mencionaste que trabajaras"

"Nunca preguntaste, de ese modo es que puedo sobrevivir"

"Y tu trabajo es…?"

"Repartidor de pizzas, se que no es un trabajo de ensueño pero al menos puedo montar en motocicleta todo el día"

"...Espera...cuando le dijiste a He Tian que tenías una motocicleta….¿te referías a esto?"

"La verdad es que no es mía, mi jefe me la encargó para repartir los pedidos, pero tu hermano tampoco me preguntó por detalles", abre la puerta del auto y procede a salir "Ya está, gracias por el aventón y por permitirme recuperarme en tu casa…" antes de cerrar la puerta del coche le dedica una mirada a los ojos "Y también...por no hacer preguntas sobre ciertas cosas..."

Al escuchar estas palabras de inmediato el también se levanta y abre la puerta para salir, al estar fuera se sorprende a sí mismo por lo que está a punto de decir "espera...antes de marcharme tengo una propuesta para ti"

"¿Propuesta?"

"Si…" no sabía como el otro se tomaría lo que diría, pero sentía que si no lo decía no podría quitarse esta sensación de inquietud que lo embargaba "Esta semana retoma tus clases, luego al llegar el fin de semana vendré a buscarte y sabrás a lo que me refiero"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡deja el suspenso y habla claro!"

"Paciencia, en unos días sabrás de lo que hablo, pero créeme, te conviene" vuelve a entrar al auto y antes de cerrar la puerta le dedica una ligera sonrisa "nos vemos", luego de ello presiona el acelerador y se retira del lugar dejando a Qiu con una expresión bastante divertida, "las reacciones de este chico vales oro" . Era muy consciente de que no era necesario que hiciera todo esto, después de todo ya había hecho suficiente al encargarse de sus cuidados y la atención que le brindó en su casa por una semana, además era muy posible que este chico se rehusara y todo quedaría en nada, pero aún así no perdería nada con intentarlo. Una sensación cercana a la emoción comenzó a crecer en su pecho, sea cual fuera el resultado final, aún se encontraba atento a lo que se vendría en los próximos días.


	5. Chapter 5

Solo quedaba una semana para la graduación, sus maestros lo felicitaron por obtener los primeros lugares en todos sus exámenes, y las solicitudes de parte de universidades prestigiosas para tenerlo entre sus alumnos no se hicieron esperar. Era una lástima, al menos para él, ya que sabía de antemano que al graduarse debía enfocarse en el trabajo familiar y es por esto que cada vez que alguien se acercaba a felicitarlo o preguntarle sobre su futuro no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar sonreír y responder con evasivas.

Incluso en casa debía escuchar algunas palabras de cortesía por parte del personal.

Un punto positivo en estos momentos es que finalmente llegó el fin de semana y podría descansar sobre este asunto, ahora solo debía concentrarse en su próximo objetivo. Saca su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y procede a llamar a la persona clave para sus planes.

"Hey, necesito que me hagas un favor"

"Yo no trabajo para ti, solo obedezco a tu padre, niño"

"Te pagaré una gran suma"

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Primero necesito que lo que te diga no lo comentes con mi padre, si lo haces no te pagaré nada"

"Bien, bien, como digas, solo dime lo que quieres"

"Quiero que ayudes a un conocido mío, creo que tus habilidades le pueden ser útiles"

"¿Un misántropo como tú ayudando a alguien? ¿te sientes bien?"

"El encuentro será hoy, te enviare más detalles junto con la dirección por mensaje, recuerda no decirle a nadie"

"Seguro, mientras me entregues mi cheque yo seré una tumba"

"Bien, nos vemos en unas horas"

Al terminar la llamada comienza a poner en marcha el auto, ya tenía todo preparado, solo faltaba ir por el principal participante.

Eran las 11:00 am y aún se encontraba en su cama envuelto en sus sábanas, de todas formas no tenía intención de levantarse en todo el día a no ser que fuera a comer algún toda la semana estuvo terminando proyectos finales y recibió los resultados de sus exámenes, los cuales al no ser muy favorables no tuvo opción que escuchar sermones de algunos profesores y del cómo estaban preocupados sobre su futuro. Hace muchos años había tomado la decisión de no ir a la universidad, y es que considerando su estilo de vida la universidad no es un lujo que pudiera tomar. Lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era conseguir un nuevo empleo con mejor paga, pero eso es algo que pensaría en otra ocasión, ahora solo quería seguir durmiendo.

Podía sentir como comenzaba a dormirse hasta que escucha el molesto sonido de golpes en la puerta. De modo que no esperaba visitas y no tenía intenciones de moverse de su cama, intentó ignorar el llamado en su puerta y continuar en lo que estaba. Al parecer la persona que golpeaba a su puerta al no obtener respuesta inicia una serie de sucesivos golpes que no parecían parar, lo único que deseaba era continuar ignorando esta situación pero sabía que si el otro continuaba haría que sus vecinos se molestaran y eso podría causar que le comentaran de esto al dueño, y no quería más problemas ya que debía al menos cuatro meses de alquiler. Sin nada de ánimo se levanta de la cama con su mejor cara de disgusto preparado para ahuyentar a quién sea que estuviera perturbando su descanso. Al momento de abrir la puerta se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba esta visita, incluso le hubiera parecido más creíble encontrarse con alguno de los matones a los que les debía dinero en lugar de esto.

"Te tardaste en abrir"

"...!¿Tú de nuevo?! ¡¿porque estas aquí tan temprano?!

"Ya es casi mediodía"

"¡No me importa!, ni siquiera avisaste que vendrías"

"Lo hice, hace una semana te comenté que volvería, pues aquí estoy"

"!" lo había olvidado, nunca pensó que lo dijera en serio, se imaginó que sería de esas muchas veces en que las personas se decían mutuamente frases de compromiso que en realidad nunca llegaban a nada.

"Entonces…¿no era una broma?"

"Yo no hago bromas, y ¿porque lo haría?" su semblante era bastante serio al decirlo, "Bien, ve a cambiarte y nos vamos"

Antes de objetar recuerda que había algo que había pasado por alto, "Hey…¿cómo sabías en qué habitación me encontraba? cuando me acompañaste la semana pasada solo viste el edificio pero no a qué apartamento entré"

"Este edificio tiene solo dos pisos por lo que parece que no es habitado por muchas personas, desde el inicio contemplé que no sería tarea difícil encontrarte. Al llegar y bajar del auto vi a una mujer mayor que salía de su apartamento en el primer piso que además se encuentra precisamente debajo del tuyo, esta mujer iba acompañada por un pequeño perro con problemas de obesidad. Me acerqué y pregunté por ti, y así fue como llegué hasta aquí"

No necesitaba hacer más preguntas ya que todo le quedó claro, "una vieja con su perro gordo", era obvio que se trataba de la chismosa de su vecina, esa mujer innumerables veces a inventado rumores acerca de cada uno de los residentes del edificio. No quería saber con qué inventos saldría ahora que fue testigo de cómo un millonario con su auto de lujo venía en busca de un vagabundo el.

"Está bien, iré, pero al menos podrías decirme a donde vamos?"

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, te recomiendo que te vistas con algo cómodo, idealmente deportivo, te esperaré en el auto"

Suspira con resignación y escoge las primeras prendas que encontró junto con un par de zapatillas.

Al salir del apartamento logra vislumbrar desde el segundo piso el auto de He Cheng, el cual destacaba bastante en contraste con el resto del barrio. Al bajar por las escaleras también se percata de su vecina, la cual no es otra que aquella anciana dueña de un perro obeso. Esta mujer estaba con la puerta abierta observando desde lejos al otro hombre que estaba parado a un lado de su auto, él no parecía notarlo ya que se encontraba revisando su teléfono móvil, pero ella le dedicaba una mirada semejante a la de una quinceañera enamorada, al pensar en ello no pudo evitar las náuseas.

Se apresuró a acercarse al vehículo para marcharse de una vez del lugar.

"Ok, ya vamonos" ambos ingresan al auto, al mirar por la ventana nota que la mujer aún continuaba observándolos pero por algún motivo cambió la expresión en su rostro, "hace solo unos segundos parecía una pervertida o cazafortunas mirando a este tipo, pero al momento de acercarme casi me mata con la mirada! abuela, ¡¿que te hice?!"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Nada...solo que ya quiero saber que es lo que tramas, pon en marcha el auto de una vez"

Sin decir una palabra enciende el carro y se marchan del lugar. Estaba ansioso por preguntarle de nuevo acerca del lugar al que lo llevaba pero sabía que no serviría de nada, por lo que optó por permanecer en silencio hasta llegar al lugar

Cerca de una hora después el auto se detiene y llegan a su destino, pero al percatarse del lugar al que llegaron no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

"...¡Esta es tu casa!"

"Lo sé"

"Pero…¡¿porque me traes aquí?!" cuando le pidió que lo acompañara, nunca se esperó que lo traería de vuelta a este lugar.

"Creo que este es el mejor lugar, aquí está todo lo que necesitamos, sígueme, te mostraré el lugar exacto", sin darle más explicaciones comienza a caminar sin siquiera mirarlo. Se sentía bastante harto, tenía toda la intención de marcharse pero luego pensó que si lo hiciera habría perdido el tiempo al venir hasta aquí, tiempo que no recuperará, así que intentando contener su ira procede a seguir al otro.

En un inicio creyó que se dirigirían al interior de la morada pero en realidad caminaron alrededor de la casa, encaminandose en dirección a lo que parecía ser el jardín trasero.

Durante la semana que se alojó en la enorme casa nunca se interesó en recorrer los alrededores por lo que para él todo lo que estaba viendo ahora era nuevo. Para empezar, lo que creía que sería un simple jardín trasero era en realidad mucho más extenso, con muchos árboles que daban la semejanza a un bosque.

"¿El lugar al que nos dirigimos está entre medio de los árboles?"

"Algo así"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"Solo camina, no está muy lejos"

Después de caminar alrededor de diez minutos vislumbra no muy lejos una gran construcción.

"Esto…¿que es eso?"

"Diría que es un gimnasio"

"¡¿Tienes un gimnasio en medio del bosque?!"

"Bien, no es exactamente un gimnasio, pero es aquí donde siempre entreno"

"¿Te ejercitas aquí?" escuchar que He Cheng realizaba entrenamiento físico no es algo que lo sorprenda, era solo cosa de mirarlo para notar que tenía una musculatura desarrollada, la que no se obtendría con solo comer saludablemente.

"Algo así...pero no es solo ejercicio"

"¿Para que más utilizas este lugar?"

"Primero entremos", camina hacia la puerta y la abre de inmediato. ambos ingresan a lo que se suponía era un gimnasio, en el cual no había nada más que algunos banquillos dispersos a los alrededores.

"Ok, ya estamos aquí, ¿que prosigue?"

"Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo a Yang"

"¿Quien mierda es Yang?"

"Yo" al escuchar esta voz se gira de inmediato y ve como fuera del gimnasio se asomaba un hombre de enorme estatura, "¿este es el chico?", su voz era rasposa, mientras se acercaba pudo notar algunas pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en su rostro, específicamente en la zona de la barbilla y ceja izquierda.

"Si, es el"

"No tiene mala constitución, puedo entender el porqué de tu interés en el"

"cuando lo dices de esa manera suena extraño, no vuelvas a hacerlo"

"¿Alguno de ustedes me explica que es todo esto? sino, me largo", desde hace un tiempo que se sentía agobiado y con la intención de volver a su casa, además la presencia de este hombre tampoco ayudaba en su malestar, era solo cosa de mirarlo para que uno se haga a la idea de que no es de los trigos limpios, de hecho no entendía porque alguien como He Cheng se relacionaría con un tipo con apariencia de ex convicto.

"De acuerdo, me presento, de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme Yang, yo me encargaré de enseñarte algunas cosas para que puedas defenderte y así no causar más lastima cada vez que un matón se meta contigo"

"¿Que mierda dices?"

"Tu amigo aquí presente me comentó que tienes cierta facilidad para quedar medio muerto, no se si tienes relación con alguna pandilla pero me encargaré de hacer que esta vez seas tu el que los deje medio muertos a ellos"

"...¿Qué le dijiste a este tipo?"

"Algunas cosas…"

"¿Que cosas?"

"Solo lo básico"

Dando por perdida cualquier explicación por parte de He Cheng opta por mirar al otro hombre en busca de respuestas.

"No me mires a mi, solo se que te dieron una paliza y acabaste apuñalado. No tengo interés en saber en qué lío te encuentras, yo solo fui contratado para entrenarte y asegurarme de que no vuelvan a patearte el culo"

Sentía que no podía procesar lo que escuchaba, las palabras de este hombre eran claras y entendía a lo que se refería, pero no terminaba de convencerse que le estuvieran brindando este servicio a alguien como él, quien era casi un desconocido que hace solo dos semanas había conocido por casualidad a He Cheng.

Con sus ideas aún confusas voltea esta vez su cabeza para poder mirar a He Cheng, "Entiendo lo que este tipo me dice, pero ¿porque?...me has tendido una mano dos veces y no me has ignorado para que me muera en la calle, ya has hecho suficiente, ¿entonces de dónde viene esto?"

Un silencio recorrió el ambiente, la expresión del otro aún mostraba una expresión solemne "No tengo intención de obligarte a nada, solo pensé que un poco de entrenamiento en defensa personal te sería útil"

La idea no le parecía mala pero aún sentía cierta inquietud, "Aún no contestas mi pregunta"

Al parecer toda esta charla no tenía de muy buen humor a Yang, quién comenzaba a desesperarse por no hacer nada, "Ya vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento o ustedes continuarán discutiendo como una jodida pareja de casados, dios...ni siquiera mi ex esposa es tan exasperante como ustedes, si no tengo nada que hacer aquí me iré"

"¡Espera!" a pesar de todas sus interrogantes la idea en sí no le parecía mala, si lograba aprender algunas cosas quizá ahora podría vivir más tranquilamente sin preocuparse por cualquier amenaza que pudiera recibir, "Me interesa….hagámoslo".

"Pues ya era hora. Bien para esto solo necesito que estemos nosotros, no necesito público así que tu puedes irte", le dedica una mirada a He Cheng "de todos modos ya sabes como va esto así que no te perderías nada".

"Si, no te preocupes"

"¡Espera!"

"¿Hm?"

"Después de terminar con esto, necesito hablar contigo"

"Bien", luego del acuerdo sigue su camino y se retira.

"Ahora que ese niño rico se fue, empece-"

"Espera…"

"Niñato,¿que mierda quieres ahora?, has dicho esa palabra al menos tres veces, si vuelves a interrumpirme no me importará dislocar uno de tus brazos"

"No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo...quiero saber...verás tengo un empleo que me demanda mucho tiempo, también asisto a la escuela pero supongo que eso no importa ya que estaré fuera en una semana...mi punto es…¿Por cuánto tiempo haremos esto?"

"El que sea necesario, pero no será todos los días, solo los fines de semana por alrededor de dos horas. No creas que yo tampoco tengo nada más que hacer que ayudar a niños de escasos recursos como tú".

El tono que este hombre usaba con él no le gustaba, pero no quería meterse en problemas así que prefiere ignorarlo.

"¿Listo para empezar?

No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad ahora que se le presentaba, "Si".

Sabía que la sesión de entrenamiento duraría dos horas por lo que decidió por el momento entrar a la casa y esperar pasar las horas allí.  
Fue a la cocina con la intención de prepararse un café, mientras estaba en ello una de las criadas entra y se sorprende un poco al verlo.

"Joven He, deje que yo lo atienda y le prepare el café"

"No es necesario, incluso yo sé hacerme un café"

"Como guste…" la mujer lo miraba de de un modo en que sugería que quería decirle algo.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"...No, es solo...perdone mi intromisión, es solo que me extraño la visita de ese hombre, Yang...pensé que para usted él no era bienvenido en esta casa desde hace mucho"

"Aún no cambio mi opinión sobre él, pero aún así creo que sus habilidades serían de ayuda"

"¿Ayuda para el joven Qiu?"

"..."

"Perdone si luzco como entrometida, estaba limpiando las ventanas cuando vi que ambos se dirigían hacia la parte trasera de la casa".

"...No quiero que comentes con mi padre sobre lo que viste, ya me encargaré yo de comentarle al resto del personal sobre esto para evitar chismes indeseados"

"Como diga…"

Antes de que la mujer se retirara vuelve a dirigirle la mirada dando a entender que aún había algo que quería decir.

"¿Algo más que quieras decir?"

"...Hace muchos años que trabajo en esta casa, pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan animado"

"¿Animado?"

"Usted normalmente cuando no está en la escuela o pasando tiempo con su hermano siempre se encuentra solo...tampoco es muy hablador, nunca lo a sido, en cambio ahora parece un poco más...despierto, quizá"

Las palabras que le decía esta mujer no tenían ningún sentido para él, no se sentía particularmente diferente de lo usual. En consideración de los muchos años de servicio de la criada optó por no ser demasiado desagradable y cortar de una vez con el tema.

"Agradezco la atención y cuidados que siempre le ha brindado a esta familia, pero su preocupación por mi no es necesaria".

Sin decir más terminó de preparar su café y se preparó para retirarse.

Ya casi se acercaban las dos horas de la sesión de entrenamiento, su taza ya vacía de café se encontraba sobre una mesita mientras él se encontraba descansando en el sofá de su habitación. Comienza a revisar su teléfono y al percatarse de la hora se levanta para encaminarse hacia el gimnasio en busca de Qiu.

Esperaba que el entrenamiento hubiera sido beneficioso y no un completo fracaso, al menos sabía que el chico no se había ido y mandado todo a la mierda porque de ser así Yang se hubiera comunicado con el.

Antes de salir va por una botella de agua a la cocina y se marcha por la puerta trasera.  
Al llegar al lugar se acerca a la puerta del lugar para echar un vistazo, logra ver a Qiu sentado en el piso, parecía tener la respiración agitada y el sudor brillaba en su cara, pudo notar también algo parecido a la marca de un golpe cerca de su ojo derecho. Sin perder más el tiempo entra al lugar, Yang de inmediato lo ve.

"¡Al fin llegas!, sabía que vendrías por ti mismo a comprobar que no maté al mocoso"

"Vine porque ya terminó tu trabajo por hoy, ¿todo está bien?"

"Pues verás, el niño este es bastante más resistente de lo que pensé, tiene muy buenos reflejos y solo cayó al suelo cuando me puse serio y empleé más de mi fuerza"

"Eso es...interesante"

"Ya lo creo"

"Es interesante que tengas tanto talento para esto y aún así casi acabas muerto", dice esto con una ligera sonrisa mirando a Qiu, quién al escuchar su comentario frunce el ceño.

"¡No puedes comparar este entrenamiento a puño limpio con ser apuñalado con un arma blanca! ¡por supuesto que quedaría desfallecido luego de eso!"

"Bien, ya terminé mis asuntos aquí, me marcho", de manera rápida Yang se dirige a uno de los banquillos para recoger su chaqueta, luego se voltea para mirar a Qiu, "Mañana comenzamos a la misma hora, espero que no te acobardes"

"Ya largate, anciano"

La única exclamación de Yang fue sacar su dedo del medio y salir silenciosamente del lugar.

"Tsk...que viejo tan desagradable…"

Le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y le entrega la botella de agua, "¿Que tal estuvo?"

Se levanta y recibe la botella, bebiendo de inmediato, pareciera que tenía bastante sed ya que después de varios sorbos logra responder, "Pues...cuando me hablaron del entrenamiento al inicio no lo tomé muy en serio, pero luego de recibir las maniobras y algunos golpes del viejo ese…"

"¿Te arrepientes? si quieres dejar esto aún estás a tiempo, no te obligare a los entrenamientos si no quieres"

"¡No!, no es que me arrepienta, es solo que es mucho mejor de lo que creía, quiero seguir adelante con esto"

"Me alegro", su boca se mueve más rápido que sus pensamientos y termina soltando estas palabras, se sorprende levemente y Qiu al escucharlo voltea su cabeza en otra dirección, quizá, a modo de ocultar su desagrado por el comentario.

"Eh...bien, salgamos de aquí, estoy muy cansado y solo quiero llegar a casa y tomar un baño", se apresura a salir del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, "También...quería hablarte de algo…"

"¿Yang te molestó en algo?"

"¿Que? no!...digo, es un anciano de mierda pero no es eso...es…¿recuerdas que le comentaste a ese tipo sobre el incidente en que me encontraste herido?"

"No le dí muchos detalles"

"Da igual...mira, no quiero que te lleves una idea equivocada, yo no pertenezco a una pandilla ni nada parecido"

"Nunca insinué eso, fue Yang quién llegó a esa conclusión"

"¡No me importa! estoy hablando contigo, no con él" suspira pesadamente, luego toma algo de aire y continúa, "No soy idiota, sé que desde que me ayudaste hace una semana has querido saber cómo terminé apuñalado en plena carretera", mientras habla camina lentamente en dirección hacia la casa, "Creo que notaste que mi situación económica no es la mejor, no tengo ningún tipo de ayuda por lo que la única forma de seguir adelante es trabajar por mi cuenta...y eso...muchas veces no es suficiente…", agacha la cabeza mientras continúa su caminata a paso lento, "Es por ello...que me acerqué a un prestamista...él me prestó el dinero que le pedí y así fue como pude subsistir los primeros meses en que comencé a vivir por mi cuenta…"

Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de hacia a donde se dirigía la historia, pero decidió esperar a que terminara de hablar para poder intervenir.

"El problema se presentó tiempo después, tuve problemas para devolver el dinero, lo que obtenía trabajando no era suficiente e incluso comencé a tener deudas en los pagos del alquiler...intenté pedirles tiempo pero…"

"Esa gente...fueron ellos la razón por la que corriste tan desesperadamente que no viste venir mi auto?"

"...Veo que eres rápido en entender...si, fue por eso, querían darme una paliza y corrí por mi vida, ¿bastante cobarde no?"

"Por eso no decías una palabra cuando te acompañé al hospital"

"Correcto...la última vez que me encontré con ellos les devolví una parte del dinero, pero como aún no me perdonaban los meses anteriores de deudas uno de ellos optó por apuñalarme…"después de unos segundos finalmente decide levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a la cara, "Es una suerte que el sitio en que me encontré con ellos estuviera a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, no tuviste problemas en encontrarme".

Lo que decía lo hacía entender varias cosas con respecto a sus primeros encuentros, después de todo este chico no era un pandillero como Yang pensaba, él solo era un chico muy desafortunado.

"¿Porque me cuentas todo esto"

"...Ya te lo dije, no quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, y además…"

"¿Además que?"

"Además...no quiero parecer injusto contigo, me has ayudado bastante y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es contarte la verdad, mi verdad"

No imaginó que Qiu en verdad pudiera sincerarse con él de este modo, a excepción de su hermano no existía nadie más con quien pudiera relacionarse de manera cercana, escucharlo decir estas palabras le producía una extraña satisfacción, no podía evitar sentirse conmovido.

"Gracias"

"¡¿Porque me das las gracias?!"

"Digamos que por el voto de confianza"

"Idiota" esto último lo murmura y es apenas audible, "Como sea, ¿tienes algo de comer en casa? no creo poder aguantar a llegar a mi casa para poder comer algo"

"Claro, el personal debe estar preparando el almuerzo, les alegrará saber que te quedarás a comer"

"No planeo que eso se repita siempre, es solo que ahora tengo mucha hambre"

"Como digas"

Sin ambos percatarse ya habían llegado a la gran casa y se encaminaron a ingresar por la puerta trasera.


	6. Chapter 6

Como en pocas ocasiones hoy era su día libre, día en el que fácilmente podría estar en casa y relajarse mientras bebía un buen vino o escuchaba música, pero en su lugar se encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad en una noche fría, la buena noticia es que el lugar al que se dirigía no quedaba lejos.

La verdad de todo es que incluso si hubiera optado por quedarse en casa, dudaba en lograr olvidar todos los problemas que nublaban su mente, en especial uno que se encontraba al interior del vehículo, así que solo puede limitarse a conducir y seguir adelante.

Al llegar a su destino se baja de inmediato,abre la puerta trasera del vehículo para tomar su chaqueta junto con un pequeño bulto que le venía haciendo compañía. Se dirige a la entrada de un edificio lujoso sin importarle la mirada de desconfianza con que las personas de alrededor lo veían, entra al ascensor y presiona el botón que lo llevaría al piso diez.

Aquello que llevaba en sus brazos y que tenía envuelto con su chaqueta comienza a moverse de manera inquieta.

"Espera un poco...si todo sale bien ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida…"

En pocos segundos llega al décimo piso y se encamina hacia el apartamento que buscaba, sin perder más el tiempo toca el timbre y espera por su respuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un joven alto y de musculatura proporcionada, mucho mejor trabajada que en el pasado, su cabello era corto y platinado, en esta ocasión vestía ropa casual, lo que le hacía pensar que probablemente estaba por irse a la cama.

"...Tu...a pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que invadiste mi casa sin previo aviso", su tono de voz no mostraba enojo, sino algo de confusión.

"...Qiu...necesito tu ayuda"

Al decir esto nota que la confusión y sorpresa en el rostro del otro aumenta levemente, lo cual era comprensible ya que desde el tiempo en que se conocen nunca le había pedido ayuda, ni a él ni a nadie.

"No recuerdo que alguna vez me pidieras ayuda"

"Correcto"

Antes de responder nota que la mirada de Qiu comienza a bajar desde su cara hasta su pecho, dando a entender que se percató de aquello que llevaba en sus brazos.

"...¿Qué es eso?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡La cosa que tienes en tus brazos!"

Debido a que se encontraba envuelto en su chaqueta a primera vista no se apreciaba exactamente qué era aquello que cargaba en sus brazos, así que para facilitar todo el asunto comienza a desenvolver la chaqueta dejando ver a un pequeño cachorro.

"Es un perro...un golden retriever para ser más específico"

"¡¿Porque traes un perro aquí?! ¡¿es tuyo?!"

"No"

"...Será posible...que tu visita aquí esta noche es debido eso?", al decir esto último señala con su dedo índice al cachorro.

"Algo así...escucha...necesito pedirte algo, no, necesito confiarte esto…", se sentía bastante miserable en estos momentos pero sabía que no había otra opción, "Pero primero necesito entrar, no puedo hablar aquí en el pasillo", menciona esto ya que aún se encontraba de pie en la entrada del apartamento.

"Bien, entra"

Una vez dentro deposita al perro en el piso mientras el camina en dirección a la sala.

"¿Quieres beber algo?"

Nunca había sido un gran bebedor, generalmente solo se limitaba a beber algo de vino por las noches, no más que eso, pero sentía que la situación ameritaba que intentara relajarse para contarle lo sucedido a Qiu, por lo que accedió a un trago.

"Cualquier trago que tengas está bien…"

Se acercó a los ventanales del apartamento para contemplar la vista, siempre había pensado que el momento en que comience a vivir solo le gustaría que fuera en un apartamento a gran altura como este.

"Aquí tienes", le hace entrega de una lata de cerveza, sin problemas la abre y bebe un largo sorbo.

"¿Ahora si me dirás que sucede?"

Desvía su mirada de la del otro y vuelve a mirar hacia los ventanales, mientras fijaba su atención en las luces de algunos de los edificios vecinos se prepara para hablar.

"Este fin de semana iría a hacer algunas prácticas de tiro con mi arma, para ello planeaba adentrarme en un bosque que no quedaba muy lejos de casa, pues bien...le dí a He Tian la excusa de que me iría de campamento, y él quiso ir conmigo, insistió tanto que terminé aceptando"

"¿Llevaste a tu hermano a tus prácticas de tiro?"

"No exactamente, ya que fui con él tuve que volver realidad la mentira del campamento, mi idea era era pasar tiempo con él durante el día y en la noche mientras durmiera en la carpa yo me alejaría un poco para practicar sin que lo notara…"

"¿Y qué sucedió?"

"El quería que le enseñara a pescar, así que fuimos un río que estaba cerca, aprendió rápido y estaba entusiasmado en continuar, todo parecía ir bien hasta que de la nada apareció un cachorro siendo arrastrado por la corriente…"

"¿Te refieres al mismo que está aquí?"

"Si...es muy pequeño y no podía hacer mucho ante la fuerza del río, de un segundo a otro He Tian entró al río para salvarlo...le dije que volviera pero no quiso escucharme, tomó al perro en sus brazos y luego súbitamente la corriente del río aumentó arrastrando consigo grandes trozos de roca"

"¡¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?!", en este punto Qiu parecía bastante inmerso en la historia.

"Me lancé al río y protegí a He Tian, afortunadamente no le paso nada"

"Es un alivio que lograras sacarlo de allí a tiempo…"

"Pues...como las rocas estaban a punto de caerle encima lo único que pude hacer fue protegerlo con mi propio cuerpo…"

La expresión de Qiu cambió a una de preocupación, "Con tu cuerpo...pero las rocas podrían haberte lastimado"

Antes de dejar que el otro continuara procedió a darse la vuelta y doblar la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa, dejando ver la el vendaje que tenía en la zona de la nuca.

Al ver esto Qiu se acercó a él y de inmediato lo enfrentó, "Muestrame"

Sin problemas obedeció y se quitó el vendaje dejando la herida expuesta, le sorprendió levemente sentir el tacto de unos dedos en su nuca, el toque era delicado pero firme.

"Veo que las cosas no salieron como lo planeaste", aleja su mano de la herida y retrocede unos pasos, volviendo a su lugar inicial

"No...pero es mi culpa, nunca debí llevar a He Tian conmigo...y además ahora está el asunto del perro…"

"Aún no me explicas que tiene que ver toda esa historia con el que decidieras traer a ese perro aquí"

"He Tian se encariño con el...insistió mucho en que quería quedarselo, y yo acepté...así que volvimos a casa con el cachorro…", se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego de un suspiro continuó con el relato, "A llegar le ordené que se cambiara de ropa ya que la que llevaba estaba húmeda, mientras yo me dirigía donde mi padre con el perro en brazos"

"...Espera,¡¿el viejo está aquí?!, y además…¿porque lo fuiste a ver con el perro?"

"Si, volvió de su viaje apenas ayer en la noche...fui a verlo para consultarle sobre el perro, necesitaba su aprobación

"¿Pero porque? ya le habías prometido a tu hermano que se quedarían con el"

"Si, pero el que tiene la última palabra es padre"

"¿Entonces porque le haces promesas a tu hermano que no puedes cumplir?, siempre haces eso...le prometes algo y luego veo al mocoso con una mirada triste...si sigues así ese niño algún día no te volverá a hablar…"

No le gustaba lo que escuchaba pero era la verdad, una verdad la cual todos sabían pero que el único capaz de decírselo en su cara era Qiu.

"Lo que hice no fue lo mejor...pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque sea yo quién pasa más tiempo con el, solo soy su hermano, no su padre...no quería pasar a llevar la opinión de padre en todo esto"

"Bien, le preguntaste por el perro y él se negó a que lo acogieran, ¿es eso?"

"...No solo eso...el...me ordenó deshacerme del cachorro…"

"...¿A que te refieres con deshacerte de el? ¿devolverlo al lugar donde lo encontraron? ¿dejarlo en algún refugio?"

"El dijo...que sería un desperdicio que He Tian perdiera su tiempo con un simple animal, y que además como era tan pequeño dudaba que sobreviviera solo por su cuenta, por lo que lo mejor era evitar su futuro sufrimiento"

"No estoy muy seguro de a donde quieres llegar con esto, ¡habla claro de una vez!", en realidad parecía que Qiu efectivamente sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero muy en el fondo no quería aceptarlo.

"Me dijo que sería mejor que yo mismo acabara con su vida", lo soltó rápido y sin anestesia, no quería seguir alargando el tema por mucho tiempo.

"...¿Te ordenó matarlo?...y tú…¿Qué le contestaste?", por el contrario Qiu parecía escoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado

"Le dije que lo haría"

"...Yo...entiendo el compromiso que tienes con él y todo, pero…"

"Se lo que piensas...que debería haberme negado y rechazar su orden...pero si lo hacía de todos modos el mismo se hubiera encargado del perro, no le hubiera importado y tampoco se arrepentiría por ello...así que solo dejé de pensar y me comprometí a hacerlo por mi cuenta", la fluidez con la que relataba lo ocurrido podría hacerle pensar a cualquiera que estaba calmado o que el asunto no le interesaba demasiado, pero la verdad era que le importaba más de lo que quisiera, y no solo por la vida del animal, sino además por el daño que le estaba causando a quién más quería.

"Pero... qué ocurrió después? es obvio que tu hermano preguntaría por el cachorro…"

Antes de continuar recuerda la lata de cerveza que aún tenía en su mano y se forma súbita se bebe la mitad de la lata, "Verás...luego de discutir con mi padre me dirigí a mi automóvil y deje allí dentro al perro, no quería que He Tian lo encontrara...no sabía qué hacer, si bien siempre consideré que la palabra de mi padre es ley en casa, no podía...yo...no quería...", no quería continuar por más tiempo con esta discusión pero sabía que no podría evitar para siempre las preguntas de Qiu sobre el tema, además era algo que le debía luego de traer al cachorro a su casa, para animarse a sí mismo a continuar vuelve a beberse un trago, "Se que he hecho cosas que son reprochables, tu mismo has sido testigo de algunas, el trabajo muchas veces nos demanda sacrificarnos a nosotros mismos por un bien mayor, pero aún así...no quería llegar a ese nivel, ¡no quería convertirme en un monstruo al que su hermano teme!", se termina lo poco que quedaba de su cerveza y deja la lata en un mesón que se encontraba cerca, "Pero al final se terminó volviendo realidad..."

"...¿A qué te refieres?"

"Como tu mismo dijiste, He Tian preguntaría por el cachorro, y yo tenía que darle una respuesta, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer"

"Y eso fue…?"

"Le dije que padre no quería al perro en casa, el se entristeció y me preguntó dónde estaba…"

Qiu no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio pero su mirada indicaba que siguiera adelante a pesar de que presentía lo que diría.

"Y yo...le dije que lo enterré", sin aguantar más camina hacia el sofá que se encontraba en la sala y se sienta en el, descansando su cabeza en el cómodo respaldo

Qiu continuaba en silencio pero no apartó su mirada del otro en ningún momento.

"Y luego de eso por supuesto, él se espantó y salió corriendo, pero no sin antes llamarme monstruo", cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse aunque sabía que sería en vano, "Después de todo tenías razón, él ya no querrá hablarme, y no lo culpo…", de un momento a otro sintió algo ligero sobre su regazo, abrió los ojos y vio al cachorro sobre el.

"No debes ser un monstruo si le agradas al cachorro"

"No intentes animarme"

"No te estoy animando, solo digo la verdad", se sienta a su lado y comienza a acariciar la cabeza del cachorro, "Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo…¿porque le mentiste?, quiero decir...podrías haberle dicho la verdad a He Tian y mantener en secreto entre ambos el hecho de que el perro está vivo"

Observa por unos segundos la mano acariciando la cabeza del cachorro y de algún modo logra tranquilizarse un poco, "Lo pensé...lo hice, pero luego recordé el tipo de persona que mi padre es y...los riesgos eran demasiados, He Tian es solo un niño y de forma descuidada se le podría salir la verdad, y también cualquiera del personal en casa que se enterara o sospechara no tardarían en dar aviso sobre la situación...y si esto ocurría...mi padre ya no confiaría en mi y se llevaría a He Tian lejos…", mientras continuaba observando la mano de Qiu, el también llevó su mano para acariciar el cuerpo del cachorro, "No podía permitirlo, así que preferí mentirle y que me odiara, y luego de que lo más difícil pasara pensé en lo que de verdad haría con el perro, tenía muchas opciones pero la única idea que se mantuvo en mi mente por el camino fue…", se detuvo al notar que mientras hablaba su mano lentamente se había acercado a la del otro y por un segundo sus dedos se rozaron, de inmediato apartó su mano y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, "Eres la persona más confiable que conozco, incluso en el trabajo, desde que te ofrecí unirte nunca has cuestionado mis decisiones y ya sabes todo del mundo que provengo...lo que te pediré no es parte del trabajo y estás en tu derecho a rechazarlo pero…"

"Deja los rodeos, acepto"

La respuesta llegó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de procesarla al oírla, "¿Que dijiste?"

"Acepto cuidar a tu perro hasta que llegue el momento en que se lo devuelvas a tu hermano"

No creyó que aceptaría tan fácilmente, si bien era cierto que a lo largo de los años su carácter se ha ido regulando y que nunca lo cuestionaba en el trabajo, aún seguía siendo quisquilloso sobre muchas cosas.

"¿Estás seguro? si en el peor de los casos mi padre se enterara podría afectar tu trabajo"

"Yo no trabajo para el, trabajo para ti"

Las cosas que estaba escuchando estos últimos minutos lo tenían sorprendido, no era muy usual que Qiu fuera tan directo

"Quiero decir...quién me ofreció ayuda fuiste tú, y quién me contrató y me permitió ser parte de su grupo también fuiste tú, no le debo explicaciones a nadie, por más padre tuyo que sea"

Había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza mientras relataba todo lo sucedido, pero ahora apenas sentía malestar, al parecer ir a casa de Qiu fue la decisión correcta.

"Solo hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte"

"¿Que es?"

"A pesar de que el cachorro se quedará conmigo y seré yo quién lo críe, serás tu quien se encargue de todos los gastos que involucran su alimentación, visitas al veterinario y cualquier medicamento que necesite en caso de enfermarse"

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar aquello, "En serio, ¿solo eso?"

"¿A qué te refieres con 'solo eso'? para cuidar de una mascota no solo es suficiente brindarle un techo"

"Lo sé, es solo que creí que todo esto te molestaría y que podrías arrepentirte"

"No exageres, incluso yo puedo cuidar de un perro, y ya te dí mi palabra, no daré marcha atrás"

"Sí, sé lo bueno que eres cuidando de otros"

"...¿A qué viene eso?"

"Nada...creo que ya es hora de irme", ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ahora solo debía buscar algún hotel en el cual pasar la noche, o también podría ir directamente a casa pero le incomodaba la forma que tendría su hermano de recibirlo.

"¿Porque no te quedas?"

"¿Que dijiste?", era ya la segunda vez en la noche que repetía las mismas palabras, pero la recepción y comprensión que estaba teniendo Qiu con todo esto lo dejaba sin palabras.

"He Tian debe estar en la etapa en que no desea verte, sobretodo hoy, mejor quedate por esta noche y piensa en la forma en que tendrás que acercarte a él", mientras hablaba el perro se bajó de su regazo y se posó sobre el de Qiu, "Pero si no quieres eres libre de irte y dormir donde te plazca"

"Tomaré tu oferta"

"Bien, puede que este lugar no sea tan espectacular como tu mansión, pero de todos modos es mucho mejor que la pocilga en la que vivía", no se equivocaba en lo que decía, el mismo conoció su anterior apartamento, el lado bueno de trabajar para su familia es que el dinero obtenido era bueno y le permitió a Qiu obtener este costoso lugar

"Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, tendrás el honor de ser el primero en dormir allí ya que nunca traigo invitados

"Eso suena algo solitario"

"No escucharé eso de ti", levanta al perro de su regazo y lo posiciona a su lado, luego se pone en pie y se aleja unos pasos, "Yo ahora me iré a descansar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana tendremos una reunión importante"

"Lo sé, quién ordenó la reunión fui yo"

"Solo era un recordatorio, oh... por cierto, esta noche el cachorro dormirá contigo"

"¿Porque?"

"No hay porque"

"..."

"Bien, nos vemos mañana"

"Qiu"

"¿Mh?

"Gracias"

Se quedó varios segundos esperando algunas palabras de parte del otro, pero en su lugar Qiu se giró bruscamente y mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación solo se escucho un "¡Buenas noches!" y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse

No entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar pero asumió que Qiu había tenido suficiente por una noche de escuchar todos sus problemas, no lo culpaba, el también quería huir lejos y descansar de todo esto.

Mientras tanto el cachorro se bajó del sofá y se quedó quieto mirándolo a la cara

"Si, si, me voy a dormir", al menos podría descansar por esta noche, lo más duro vendría después.


End file.
